Worst Double Date Ever
by Reyfan01
Summary: How did simply offering to wash an old professor's shirt end Misaki up with a double date with Usagi and his old professor and his...male lover? Along with this, thanks to Usagi, he experiences what it would be like to openly admit his relationship with Usagi to someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Worst Double Date Ever**

This is what I think would happen if Hiroki found out about Misaki and Usagi. Of course he isn't jealous, he's just shocked and worried for Usagi with being involved with a college student with the status he has, and a man nonetheless. I don't know if he already knows or what, but make believe he doesn't. ;;;;;;;;

MISAKI:

It's been a good year for me so far. My name is Misaki Takahashi. I'm a 22 year old college student living under the roof of the condo of my brother's close friend, Usami Akihiko, or as i call him Usagi-san. Not only is he my landlord, but somewhere along the line, I became his lover. At first I was annoyed and harassed by his advances. But later on, I realized I actually enjoy being by his side and didn't want to leave him. I have come to accept that I love him. And I find it easier to admit it to myself than to him, although he knows how I feel, no matter how many times he wants me to 'say' it.

NARRATOR:

Misaki has just finished shopping for groceries. He is on his way home walking past shops until he is suddenly rammed into from behind. He gives a loud,'oomph' and falls forward dropping his bag. Luckily, the groceries were safe.

"Moron! Watch where the hell you're going!" said a loud angry voice behind Misaki. No doubt the man who ran into him. Misaki groans as he rubs his back . "You were the one who ran into.."MIsaki stopped as soon as he turned to see who he ran into. He shrieked and froze as he came face to face with Professor Kamijou, aka Kamijou the Devil! He was furious!

"Kamijou the Devil!"Misaki screamed. Hiroki looked to see who just screamed. It was a young man, he looked familiar. Then he remembered, this was an old student of his. No wonder he called him the devil.

"Huh? Hey do you happen to go to Mitsuhashi?" he asked.

Misaki gasped and stared at his old teacher. He recognized him, well almost. "Yeah" he responded.

"Did you take my class?", Hiroki said confused. 

"Yeah... I did... uh.. i ..I'm SORRY I WAS IN YOUR WAY" MIsaki said stuttering nervous and blurting out an apology. 

'Wait wasn't he the one who ran into me?' Misaki thought to himself. "I am Misaki Takahashi" he said outstretching his hand. Hiroki nodded and shook it.

"Uh no no its alright, I wasn't looking where I was going."Hiroki said trying to calm the boy. This kid's really afraid of me. Hiroki struggled to get up as Misaki reached out his hand and helped him up. He took the student's hand and picked himself up.

"AH! WHAT THE?!", Hiroki shouted as he looked down to see that his shirt and pants got drenched by his latte. He was running in a hurry to meet up with Nowaki to walk home. He was carrying his latte along with his case and books. He was in such a rush he didn't see Misaki.

"Oh no!" Misaki said trying to help wipe off the stain but it was already dry.

"Dammit! It was a new shirt too!" Hiroki said as he bent down to pick up his case and books.

'Maybe I can dry it at home. But what about Usagi-san? ...WAIT! He said he'd be working late today, I should be able to dry it and get rid of Kamijou before he comes home.' Misaki thought.

"I could wash it for you at my house. It won't take long."Misaki suggested reluctantly hoping not to sound odd.

'A student asking an old teacher to come home with him, yeah that's not creepy. Especially since I'm already dating a 32 year old novelist! No it's just to wash his shirt! Completely normal!' Misaki thought

'Did he just offer to wash my shirt? Well my pants are another story I could wait till I get home. But I would like to get this shirt washed. And the kid seems normal..' Hiroki thought

"Yes that'd be very nice thank you."Hiroki said. Misaki smiled and led his professor to his home.

'Oh I better call Nowaki and tell him where I'll be.' Hiroki thought.

"Uh Takahashi, what's the address?" Hiroki asked. Misaki answered and Hiroki called his lover and left a message to tell him where he'll be.

Hiroki gasped when he was inside the huge condo!  
/ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'M A HARDWORKING PROFESSOR AND GET A MEDIAL STYLE APARTMENT BUT A MEER STUDENT GETS A CONDO PALACE! HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?!' He thought in distress.

Misaki stared at his surprised and pissed off professor.  
"Uh Professor, are you alright?"Misaki asked scared.

Hiroki looked at his fortunate student and sighed trying to calm himself.

"Uh Takahashi, just curious, but do you live with your family at home home or do you live alone?"Hiroki asked. He doesn't look like no heir to a fortune

"Huh, uh.. no I live with .."Misaki stopped and freaked. 'NO NO NO NO NO! I can't let anyone know I live with Usagi-san. I'll say its its...' Misaki thought.

"I LIVE WITH MY COUSIN!"He shouted nervously. Hiroki just stared at the student's outburst. "Your cousin..?"Hiroki repeated in confusion.

'COUSIN COUSIN! REAL SMOOTH MISAKI! WAIT IT MAKES SENSE!' Misaki thought.

"Yeah my cousin, his mom and dad are...rich doctors! They bought him the condo and let me stay here to get to school faster! HA HAH HA!" Misaki explained laughing nervously.

'PLEASE BUY PLEASE BUY IT PLEASE BUY IT!' Misaki thought.

'This kid's pretty odd, but who am I to judge his family?' Hiroki thought.

"Whatever, so where's the washer ?"Hiroki asked.

"Oh over here I'll take it. There's a couple of shirts in the top drawer in that first room on the left. It's the guest room. They should fit." Misaki said.

Hiroki took off his shirt and walked up the stairs to the room.

'I don't mean to pry but I wonder how he got all those spots on his back?' Misaki thought. He shrugged and walked over to the washer.

"Misaki I'm home early what's for dinner?" A happy Usagi said walking through the door.

"Eh Misaki you got anything smaller, this is practically twice my size !"Hiroki shouted walking out of the room with a shirt that went down to his thigh.

"huH, Hiroki?"Usagi said in shock as he looked up at his old friend.

"Huh?"Hiroki looked down in horror at his old friend and former love, Akihiko. He looked down to see his shirt again and blushed 

'AHHHHH! WHY WHY WHY! OF ALL TIMES WHY DOES HE SHOW UP! AND WHILE I LOOK LIKE A KID WITH THIS PARACHUTE OF A SHIRT! GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!' Hiroki thought.

Hiroki shouted out loud in horror and accidentally fell down the stairs.

"Huh, PROFESSOR ARE YOU ALR.." Misaki stopped as he saw his lover home and his professor unconscious on the floor. Misaki panicked and shouted.

"Oh god you killed him!" Misaki shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why why why! That was one of my professors u a**hole!"Misaki yelled in anger at his lover. Akihiko sighed. "Calm down. Hiroki here is my old friend from when we were kids." Akihiko pointed out calmly as the professor got up. Misaki gasped and looked at both of them and shrieked.

'No way! Usagi-san and Professor Kamijou are old friends! Wait, Hiroki? So that's his first name?' Misaki thought.

"Uh Takahashi, is he your cousin? "Hiroki questioned confused as he sees his old first love.

"Huh ?"Akihiko says confused as well. "Cousin. Of course not Misaki and I are.." Misaki interrupts him.

"Ah! Actually no he's my brother's old friend who's my tutor I don't know why I said I lived with my cousin HA HA HA HA HA HA!"Misaki laughed nervously. Both men looked at the nervous boy.

"I'm sorry professor I didn't mean to lie please FORGIVE ME!"Misaki begged walking up to his old professor bowing his head with his eyes shut with fear.

Hiroki looked down at the frightened boy. "Uh, its ok...no problem."

'This kid is way too hard on himself..then again who am I to judge.' Hiroki thought.

"So, Akihiko, you're this kid's tutor huh?" He said talking to his old friend.

"Yes, I'm watching over him for Takahiro"Akihiko said without a care. Hiroki gasped and flashed back to his incident with Akihiko. When he still yearned for Takahiro.

'He, he still loves Takahiro, after all these years...ah Akihiko, u poor fool. This is just sad.' Hiroki thought.

Misaki feels awkward in this situation so he quickly excuses himself. "WELL THAT SHIRT SHOULD BE CLEAN SOON! WHY DON'T I CHECK ON IT!" Misaki exclaimed over enthusiastically and ran out.

At this point Hiroki feels the need to talk to Akihiko. If he really does still have hope for Takahiro to love him, he needs to be set straight.

"Uh ya know Akihiko, I hope u know that after this many years...well...the chances...of him...falling..um..", Hiroki couldn't bare to say it!

Akihiko looked confused at his babbling friend. Then he understood.

"Ah, no need to worry Hiroki. I have moved on", Akihiko reassured. Misaki is walking back into the room.

"Ah, your shirt is still washing, it shouldn't be too long" Misaki says walking towards his old professor.

Usagi walked over to Misaki and placed his palm on his head.

Hiroki looked shocked. 'WHAT! BUT BUT HE WAS SO SO DETERMINED! HE REALLY….got over him…well that's a relief' he thought.

"Because I love Misaki "He said without a care, fully aware of his words. Misaki is shocked at his lover's bluntness. But he blushed as his lover rubbed his head.

Hiroki gasped. 'He he he he He's DATING A COLLEGE STUDENT! TAKAHIRO'S BROTHER?! HOW?! WHAT?!' He thought.

Misaki and Akihiko are looking on as Hiroki was just standing there speechless in shock.

While Hiroki is having a breakdown, Misaki takes this chance to scold Usagi for outing them to his friend, and his old professor.

"IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM?!" Misaki yelled pissed off. He was getting in his face fully upset. Usagi was not fazed.

"We were planning on telling Takahiro eventually. I can trust Hiroki. He's my oldest friend. He won't tell anyone. Besides, it felt..nice to finally tell someone." Usagi explained.

Misaki was about to argue, but he couldn't deny that it felt like a tiny weight was lifted off his shoulders to let someone know about him and Usagi without lying. Maybe this'll make things easier when he finally tells Takahiro.

[ring ring]  
"Oh I'll get it"Misaki said walking over to get the door.  
"Hiro- san hiro san!"yelled a voice. Misaki opened the door and looked and saw a tall man with bluish hair and blue eyes looking crazy.

"AH EXCUSE ME IS HIROKI KAMIJOU THERE!", yelled Nowaki in a panic toward Hiroki.

"Nowaki I told u not to say my first name!" Hiroki shouted back. He heard his voice.

"Uh yes he's here I'll let you in."Misaki reluctantly said and let the man in.

'I wonder who he is? Maybe he's a friend' Misaki thought.

Nowaki is let in and looks around in panic for his lover and sees him. He looks relieved.

"Hiro san! I found you! That address was so hard to find i thought something had happened to you!" Nowaki yelled in relief squeezing his lover in an embrace. Hiroki blushes in embarrassment and tries to shove his young love off.

"HEY HEY HEY! KNOCK IT OFF WE'RE IN PUBLIC GOD!"Hiroki yelled annoyed shoving him off.

'God this guy doesn't know how to stay calm..' Hiroki thought.

"Sorry I was just so worried. "Nowaki said chuckling he looks to see Misaki.

"Oh its you again" Usagi says seeing Nowaki.

"Hello again. I didn't mean to barge in like a madman, but I don't know this area so well and got a little lost." Nowaki explained with a smile and an apology. Usagi waved off his hand at him. "It's no trouble" he said.

"Uh, so…." Nowaki says. He feels awkward.

"Do you and he live in this condo together?" Nowaki asked Usagi referring to Misaki.

Misaki was caught off guard from the question.

"Yes, we live together, we are lovers." Usagi admitted.

Misaki's jaw dropped, his hair is spiked up, his eyes are bugged out and he's speechless. Hiroki is shocked as well with how blunt Usagi was. Nowaki was shocked but relieved. This would ease his jealousy of Akihiko. He was in love with someone else.

"AGAIN!ARE YOU CRAZY?! ONE IS ENOUGH, BUT NOW TWO! HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM…." Misaki yelled at Usagi.

"Isn't that sweet! Ya know Hiro san and I are also…"Nowaki said but Hiroki interrupted by throwing a pillow at Nowaki's head.

'BIG MOUTH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR PERSONAL LIFE WITH OTHER PEOPLE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"Hiroki yelled.

"Oh, you two are lovers too" Usagi said pleasantly surprised. Hiroki dropped the other pillow in his hand he was about to throw at Nowaki and froze in place.

'NOWAKI, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WHEN WE GET HOME' Hiroki thought.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Okay after re reading some of the manga, I realize that Akihiko has already told Misaki that he and Hiroki were old friends. I also didn't know that Misaki still takes Hiroki's classes in his final year of college. Do you think I should change the last two chapters, or leave as is? I hope I didn't mess this up for devoted junjou romantica fans. Believe me I love this show! This show was my first exposure to the beauty of same sex couples and I hope this turns out well.

Hiroki is suffering because of Nowaki's outburst, and he doesn't realize that he is the only one making it a big deal out of this.

"Hiroki, Hiroki!" Usagi yells. Hiroki snaps out of it and turns towards his old friend. "It's alright. I just told you that Misaki and I are were in a relationship, so why would I judge you?" He questioned. Hiroki was at a loss for words.

'But it's out in the open now. I feel so…so…mortified.' Hiroki thought. Someone knew about his relationship, of course he knew he was doing nothing wrong but he still felt so shy. He hated feeling this.

"Hiroki, if you are worrying that we would tell anyone, then let me assure you that we would tell no one. You and I have known each other for so long and I only wish for your happiness." Usagi explained.

Hiroki has avoided eye contact all this time and looks at the ground. Misaki feels bad for his professor. He knows what it's like to be afraid to reveal your relationship. He doesn't want to be like this when he told his brother. He wanted to be confident and openly tell him that he loves Usagi and is an adult.

"Uh, pardon me, but do you mind if we stay for dinner?" Nowaki asks Usagi. Misaki and Usagi are surprised by the request while Hiroki looks flabbergasted and ready to kill.

"MORON! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?! AT SUCH SHORT NOTICE! WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" Hiroki says grabbing Nowaki by his collar forcing him to look him in the eyes. He then drags him to the door.

"No, please stay for dinner. It's been awhile since we've gotten to talk." Usagi says. He turns to Misaki. "Misaki do you mind cooking for two more?" Usagi asks. Misaki is at first taken off guard from the question, but nods and heads to the kitchen to cook.

Hiroki is stunned as he is inches from the door. Nowaki is on the floor being dragged from the collar of his blue turtleneck sweater.

"Ah, thank you! See Hiro san, we're welcome!" Nowaki says with a bright smile looking up to him. Hiroki blushes at his smile but looks annoyed.

'I hate it when he smiles like that, he knows I can't say no to it…HE KNOWS IT! That dirty…' Hiroki thinks.

"Well then please sit down and make yourselves comfortable. I have to finish some last minute work upstairs, but I should be down in time for dinner." Usagi says nonchalantly as he walks up the stairs.

"The remote is on the coffee table so feel free to watch." He shouts up the stairs.

'I don't feel right taking advantage of his kindness. But Nowaki is so adamant about this dinner. I suppose it would be nice to have dinner with them. Although I still worry for Akihiko being in a relationship with a student. The kid seems more like an adult than him. Could this just be for the sake of companionship? No, Akihiko wouldn't. But for years he pined for Takahiro. And now all of a sudden he loves his little brother, it doesn't add up. How long have they been together? How does Misaki feel? The kid seemed just as excited about admitting their relationship as I did. Is he taking advantage of the perks? No, he seems nice, but….. so many questions I want to ask but can't. I don't want to offend him. But, I have to know. I could easily forget this if I just left now, but now that I'm here, I'm just going to constantly think about it until I have to blurt it out and ask him.' Hiroki thought to himself.

Misaki is thinking as well. 'I know I should trust Usagi's judgement but how do I know that Kamijou sensei won't see me as a nuisance or a brat and tell someone in fear that I'll ruin Usagi's reputation? Maybe…this is a good thing….if he has a problem with it….this is my chance to take a stand for our relationship and say my feelings. After this, I'll surely have enough confidence to tell my brother.'

"Dinner is ready!" Misaki yells so Usagi can hear. The silver haired man walks down the stairs to the table.

"Oh, I don't have any other chairs." Usagi realized.

"Ah, its okay, we can stand." Hiroki says.

"No no, we'll just eat on the couch." Usagi says as he picks up his plate from the table and heads to couch.

"Usagi san! The couch will get dirty. I just finished cleaning it." Misaki says stopping Usagi from getting to the couch.

"Don't worry I'll clean it." Usagi retorts.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! YOU CAN'T EVEN COOK AN EGG WITHOUT DESTROYING THE KITCHEN! YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING THAT COUCH WITH ANY CLEANING TOOLS!" Misaki yells.

"Uh, it's fine, we could just stand. Really, it's no problem." Nowaki says.

"No, we will sit and eat on the couch." Usagi says sitting down and eating. Misaki is growling holding his plate.

'How this guy has the NERVE to risk staining MY perfectly clean couch.' Misaki thinks with disdain. Hiroki and Nowaki just sit on the opposite couch and eat. Misaki and Usagi are on the other couch.


	4. Chapter 4

While Usagi and Misaki were eating across from Hiroki and Nowaki, Misaki and Hiroki are the only ones not at peace during the whole meal. Misaki was thinking about how he was going to tell his brother about his relationship with Usagi. Hiroki was thinking about how to talk to Usagi about his relationship with a college student. Yes it might be inappropriate to ask but as his old friend, he worries about him.

'I wish I could just enjoy this meal, but I can't help but think about my brother. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm on a streak right now with two more people knowing about my relationship with Usagi san. I just want to get it over with. It's like the fear of coming clean is getting less and less…..scary. And it seems like they are cool with it. I mean, why not; they're together too. So they get it. It feels nice being, normal and not having to lie.' Misaki thinks while eating.

'I know its none of my business, but I just…..can't help but worry for Akihiko. He's always been a sensitive guy, and jumps in deep when it comes to love. I don't want him to get hurt by a kid who might just be in this for a cozy lifestyle. But….I don't really know this kid either so, it's not really fair to judge him. He seems decent enough. But this whole situation with Takahiro and his brother is so confusing' Hiroki thought.

When dinner was done, Misaki got up to pick up the plates and wash the dishes. Nowaki kindly volunteered to do it instead, but Misaki quickly denied and said it wasn't right for him to wash dishes when he was a guest. So Nowaki merely said he would help out, and before Misaki could say no, he was already grabbing a wash cloth. Defeated, Misaki sighed and washed with him.

Hiroki was watching tv on one couch while Usagi was standing and lighting a cigarette. 'Now's as good a time as any' Hiroki thought as he stood up. 'I can't put it off'

"Hey Akihiko" Hiroki called out. The silver haired man turned in his friend's direction hearing his name.

"What?" he asked

"Uh, could we talk, in uh, private" Hiroki asked. Usagi wasn't sure why he was acting strange but shrugged his shoulders and agreed.

Usagi opened the sliding glass door and walked out with Hiroki following behind. Nowaki noticed this and looked uneasy. Hiroki saw this from the corner of his eye.

"DON'T YOU START GETTING ANY FUNNY IDEAS! WE'RE JUST GOING OUT TO TALK! NOTHING ELSE! SO GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GARBAGE! AND DON'T YOU DENY IT CUZ I KNOW WHERE THAT HEAD OF YOURS GOES!" Hiroki shouted before closing the door behind him.

Misaki was terrified by his outburst while Nowaki was smiling and sighing in relief.

'Wh…what the hell?! How the hell is he in a relationship with that guy?! I could never deal with a guy that outbursts like that….' Misaki thought.

While outside, Usagi was looking at the sky waiting for Hiroki to speak.

"If you have something to say just say it. You never had this problem telling me what's wrong. I don't know what's so special now" Usagi said.

Hiroki took a deep breath. "Look I'll tell it to you straight. I don't care that you're in love with a guy" he said.

"Well that's obvious, since you're in love with a guy too" Usagi stated.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I mean…..what makes me worry is….well that…he's a kid." Hiroki said.

Usagi sighed and held his head like he had a headache with one hand and the other on his hip. "Not you too." He said.

'Huh, what's that…again?' Hiroki thought. "You mean…"

"My father has already given me enough grief for this. It means nothing to me what he thinks. But it is annoying. I didn't think I'd hear it from you. You don't know Misaki like I do. I've been with him for almost 5 years now. I am happy with him. I understand that you don't know him, and I'm thankful that you worry about me. But it's not necessary. I was unsure at first if my love was unrequited and he was merely with me to please me. But now, I see that he loves me just as much as I love him. I've never felt happier in a long time. Let me guess, you think that he's with me for the money and living the easy life." Usagi said not even looking at him. He puts his hands in his pockets and smiles.

Hiroki is at a loss for words. Usagi chuckles. "Believe me, I've tried and offered time and time again to pay for anything for him. But he stubbornly insists on paying his own money and earning his money. He works a part time job, earns his own money and will be graduating college soon. He's his own man. A man I've come to love with all my heart and soul. I love that he's so independent. He's inspired me more than you know. I'm a better man because of him. So, please understand, there's no need to worry." Usagi said.

Hiroki was at a loss for words and wanted nothing more than to throw himself off this edge. He was so embarrassed. 'I can't believe what I was about to say. Who am I to judge?! Akihiko is so at ease….and happy, why would I even….' Hiroki was at a loss.

"Hey" Akihiko called out as he friendly knocked on Hiroki's head to snap him out of it.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm grateful you worried. And I'm even more grateful that you understand." He said with a smile. He walks passed him and opened the door and went inside.

"Hey Misaki, what's for dessert?" Usagi asks.

"WHAT?! DESSERT?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME TO GET ANY DESSERT!" Misaki yelled out. Hiroki smiled at their banter and went inside.

"Hey, Akihiko, don't worry, Nowaki and I will go and get something." Hiroki offered. Everyone was caught off guard.

"Hiro san, are you feeling okay?" Nowaki questioned.

Hiroki was not amused. "YES I AM! I AM BEING CONSIDERATE MORON!" He yells and grabs him as they leave out the door in a flash.

Nowaki still had soapy hands when he was hauled out the door.

Misaki was at a loss for words.

"Wow…they sure are some pair huh?" Misaki commented. Usagi nods.


End file.
